Bloons Baldi's Basics TD
'''Bloons Baldi's Basics TD '''is a mixture of Baldi's Basics and Bloons TD5. GAME MODES: Bloons TD Mode: Play the Original Bloons TD5! Unlocked after Completing Main Mode using only Bloons Towers. Baldi's Basics Mode: Play the Original Baldi's Basics! Unlocked after Completing Main mode using only Baldi and Friends. Main Mode: Play the actual game! Unlocked after Completing the Tutorial. Tutorial: Play the Tutorial again! Unlocked at the start, automatically played when you play the game for the first time. HOW THE TUTORIAL GOES: (The screen is all black, the only exception is the center of the screen, which has the Logo for the game) (After 5 seconds, a shadow appears on the left, looking like Mangle, at the time, is known as "???") ???: Hello. Are you there? (The Player is prompted to press A (Square on Playstation, Space on Computers) to continue) (The Shadow gains color, revealing Mangle) Mangle: Yep, it's me, Mangle! So, you're new to this game...right? (Press A/Square/Space) Well, that's OK! I'll give you a tutorial of the game! (Press A/Square/Space) (The Logo disappears and the background lights up, revealing the track, which is Baldi's Schoolhouse) (The Grass / Hills / Jungle Land Music from Bloons Monkey City Plays) Mangle: So, this is Bloons Baldi's Basics TD. Now, all you have to do is defend the exit. (Press A/Square/Space) (An arrow points to the exit, which is at the bottom right, then disappears when Mangle starts talking again) Mangle: The Bloons will come from here. (Press A/Square/Space) (An arrow points to the top left, then disappears when Mangle starts talking again) Mangle: Try placing a Dart Monkey near the track. (This message still allows gameplay and will trigger the next message when a Dart Monkey is placed on the target spot, which will be in the same place every time, the 1st loop of the track) Mangle: Great! Now press X (Circle if on Playstation, V if on Computers) to start the round! (This message will disappear when you press the button Mangle mentions and start the round, Mangle will also move off the screen to avoid covering up the screen) (No matter what, a single Lead Bloon will be the last Bloon in the round and pass the Dart Monkey and exit the track, causing the 200 lives to go down by 23) (Mangle appears on the screen again) Mangle: I forgot to tell you this! When a Bloon manages to exit the track, you will lose some HP! (Press A/Square/Space) Don't run out of HP! You'll lose the game if your HP drops to 0! (Press A/Square/Space) Let's try the next round, as if nothing happened! (Press the Start Round Button to continue) (The Game continues normally, with no Surprise Lead Bloons) Mangle (After completing Round 3, which ends the tutorial): Well, that was easy! In this game, the Bloons will get tougher as you progress through the Rounds! (Press A/Square/Space) Eventually, Blimps will start to appear! (Press A/Square/Space) Anyway, that's the end of the tutorial! Bye! (Press A/Square/Space) (The game goes to the mode select screen, the lock on Main Mode breaks and falls off, opening Main Mode) TOWERS: All Towers from Bloons TD5 will appear with their upgrades already unlocked, so there's no need to go over them. We'll go over Baldi and Friends: Baldi: Throws Numbers at far away Bloons and hits Close ones with his ruler. The Number Baldi Throws will determine how many Bloon Layers are Popped when the Bloon is hit. The Ruler Can't pop lead Bloons but the Numbers can. Costs $100 Playtime: Uses her Jump rope as a long ranged attack which can cause a Bloon to move backwards a bit. Costs $50 The Principal of The Thing: Every 30 seconds, a Bloon will be put in detention for 15 seconds. Once the timer is up, the Bloon will be teleported to the start of the track. Costs $200 It's a Bully: When the Bloons come around, the school rules don't apply! It's a Bully will take the camo, fortified, and regen effects from Bloons that come near. Costs $1000 Gotta Sweep: Can only be placed on the track. When Placed, Gotta Sweep will Sweep the Bloons back to the start! Unable to be upgraded. Costs $300 1st Prize: He doesn't realize that he and his friends are fighting the Bloons, he just wants to hug people. When Placed, he'll move around randomly, giving hugs to the towers, boosting them for 5 seconds when he hugs them, providing Camo Detection and Lead Popping. Bloons will wait for him to move out of the way if he gets in the path. Costs $500 Arts and Crafters: He is very protective of the exit, teleporting Bloons to the start of the track if they get near the exit. He has a 30 second cooldown when he teleports some Bloons. Costs $2000 Joe: Every minute, his bus will drive down the path, popping all the Bloons it hits (Blimps won't be hurt). Costs $4000 because his bus is so OP! Tag: Using the items, he has a large moveset to pop those Bloons! He can BSODA them, Boost other towers with the Zesty Bar, Cut Weak Bloons with Safety Scissors, Confuse them with the Alarm Clock and Baldi's Least Favorite Tape, you name the item, Tag has it. He doesn't have BBsoda or Items that make explosions, but he has a huge moveset! Costs $3000 because of the huge moveset! Add your character if you want. PREMIUM TOWERS: Dart Monkey +: Dart Monkey + is an alteration of the regular Dart Monkey. Like Baldi and Friends, there can only be one on the field. Dart Monkey + throws Darts faster than the original Dart Monkey and will have Enhanced Eyesight as soon as you place it. Costs $3.99 to buy, $300 in-game money to place. Ice Monkey +: Ice Monkey + is an alteration of the regular Ice Monkey. Like Baldi and Friends, there can only be one on the field. Ice Monkey + kicks ice blocks at the bloons, thus increasing its range (still able to freeze the bloons). It will also be able to freeze white and zebra bloons. Costs $3.99 to buy, $400 in-game money to place. Boomerang Monkey +: Boomerang Monkey + is an alteration of the regular Boomerang Monkey. Like Baldi and Friends, there can only be one on the field. It throws red hot boomerangs, thus being able to pop Lead Bloons. It will attack slower though, as it needs a bit of time to heat up its Boomerangs. Costs $3.99 to buy, $500 in-game money to place. Glue Gunner +: Glue Gunner + is an alteration of the regular Glue Gunner. Like Baldi and Friends, there can only be one on the field. Glue Gunner + loads faster and is able to glue Ceramic Bloons. Its glue also soaks through all Bloon Layers and lasts longer. Costs $3.99 to buy, $370 in-game money to place. Sniper Monkey +: Sniper Monkey + is an alteration of the regular Sniper Monkey. Like Baldi and Friends, there can only be one on the field. Sniper Monkey + pops 5 Bloon Layers and shoots faster. It will be able to detect Camo Bloons as soon as you place it. Costs $3.99 to buy, $450 in-game money to place. Tack Shooter +: Tack Shooter + is an alteration of the regular Tack Shooter. Like Baldi and Friends, there can only be one on the field. It will be able to pop Lead Bloons with its tacks. In addition, it will be able to rotate, allowing it to pop some annoying bloons. Costs $3.99 to buy, $460 in-game money to place. Upgrades: Request the Upgrades for characters, I'll put them here! Tracks: Baldi's School: A simple track with 2 Loops where the Tack Shooter comes in handy. The Forest: A map with a track shaped like a tree, Bloons go around it Twice before exiting. Glitched Areas: A map with many winding turns and loops, where the Tack Shooter once again comes in handy! Request your tracks in the comments! Trivia * While not mentioned in the Game Template, The game is for The Switch, 3DS, XBOX, PC, MAC, and all Playstations. * The Bloons Towers have the appearance from BTD6. If they were not in BTD6, they get a custom appearance for if they were in BTD6. Baldi and Friends do to! Category:Games Category:Mangle's Pages Category:Fazmade qaulity unapproved